1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a container and more particularly pertains to such container which functions as a play station for toy vehicles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of a toy vehicles is known in the prior art. More specifically, such toy vehicles are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,631,040 to Shiraishi discloses a construction toy set. U.S. Pat. No. 3,962,820 to Good discloses a connection for miniature toy vehicle parts. U.S. Pat. No. 3,996,692 to Daenen discloses a car and boat toy with removable parts. U.S. Pat. No. 4,895,542 to de Blanitza discloses a toy automobile with attachments. U.S. Pat. No. 3,953,937 to Pfeilsticker discloses a part assembly for toy vehicles. U.S. Design Pat. No. 313,824 to Weiland discloses a toy dump truck attachment.
In this respect, the container and play station of the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a play area for toy vehicle and a storage compartment for toy vehicle components.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for improved toy play stations. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.